


One in Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Five

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Darkish Stephen Strange, Inappropriate Use of the Mystic Arts, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Peter Parker is 18, manipulative Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Stephen doesn't have time to admire Peter as much as he'd like, given that they're trying to stop total Armageddon.  This is the fate of the universe at stake; his attraction doesn't really have a place here.  But even still...("Oh, we're using our made-up names? Ok, I'm Spider-Man.")Something about this stupidly brave and chatty guy intrigues him.





	One in Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Five

**One in Fourteen Million, Six Hundred and Five**

* * *

Stephen doesn't have time to admire Peter as much as he'd like, given that they're trying to stop total Armageddon. This is the fate of the universe at stake; his attraction doesn't really have a place here. But even still...

("Oh, we're using our made-up names? Ok, I'm Spider-Man.")

Something about this stupidly brave and chatty guy intrigues him.

He's also seen that Stark is super protective of Peter, so that kind of just makes it all the more appealing, honestly. Not that Stephen wants to hurt Peter. Maybe rough him up a bit, manhandle him, put him on his knees, but not injure.

He likes how _polite_ Peter is, after everything is said and done with getting the gauntlet off of Thanos on Titan and Strange paralyzing him so Nebula and Quill can deal with him.

Stephen wonders if the deference only applies to Stark, but it doesn't. In fact, once he's portaled them back to earth, Peter looks at Stephen with stars in his eyes. "That was so cool! You can do actual magic and that's the coolest thing ever! Can you show me more? Please?"

Behind Peter, Stark fumes, looking just a bit hurt and Stephen smirks as he says "Yes, of course," and conjures a business card for Peter. "You should drop by the Sanctum sometime."

There's a tension between them, one that Stephen carefully feeds. He knows the kid is attracted to him, can tell the kid has a thing for older men with power - not necessarily money. The times Peter calls him "Sir" make him want to portal them into Peter's bedroom so he can defile him on his twin bed.

But he bides his time. He's a brain surgeon - patience and precision are two qualities he possesses in spades. When he finally has Peter writhing on his cock, the kid will have been begging for it. He's looking forward to it.

He has plans, for how it's going to go. He's going to treat Peter like a prince, will treasure him the way he deserves to be treasured. He'll have whatever he wants, all he'll ever have to do is ask Stephen. Peter will never have to worry about food or money or his lovely aunt. Stephen's already secured employment for her at his old hospital and May's enjoying the salary and benefits.

Having Peter hanging out in the Sanctum fills Stephen with a satisfaction he can't quite explain. Peter lights the place up without magic; his inquisitive gaze and mind eager to learn everything he can are a delight.

He's started teaching Peter some basics. Nothing dimension-shattering, just enough to get him out of a bad situation if necessary. (The shocked and alarmed look on Stark's face when Peter portals into the lab the first time has Stephen chuckling as the portal closes.) He likes that he's had a hand in teaching Peter something; it strokes his admittedly large (and deserved) ego.

(Most of all, it means that if Stark ever gets a hair up his ass and takes the suit away from Peter again, Peter will have a back-up plan. The amount of rage Stephen had felt when Peter had nonchalantly told him about a structure collapsing on him in his home-made suit...

Well, it's a good thing the mirror dimension can't affect the regular dimension, because the magical damage he'd unleashed would have torn holes in the fabric of this reality.)

When August 10th rolls around, Stephen hangs back. Peter should enjoy the day and evening with his family and friends. Sure enough, Stark throws a huge party for him at the Tower. Stephen just remains at the Sanctum and sends his gift to Peter via magic. He'd told Peter to enjoy his day and asked if he could take him out to dinner the next night - a Saturday.

"You mean... like, a date?" Peter asks, cautious hope on his face.

"Yes, a date," Stephen confirms. "If you'd prefer it be dinner between friends, that's fine." (That's a lie, because Stephen knows he'll do whatever it takes to win Peter, but there's little point in frightening the boy.)

"I'd like that!" Peter exclaims. "I didn't think that you, you know, were interested in me."

Stephen wants to pull him close by his neck and kiss him, tug at the brown curls. Instead, "It would hardly have been appropriate for me to pursue you while you were underage, Peter."

"The age of consent is 17 in New York," Peter says, almost bitterly.

Stephen chuckles. "I know what the law says, Peter." He takes Peter's chin in hand. "Trust me, you will find the wait has been worth it."

Peter gulps audibly. "I'll tell Aunt May I won't be home tomorrow night, then."

"Yes," Stephen tells him. "You will."

Peter goes off to his birthday party and Stephen runs through his mental rolodex of options for a dinner out followed by a - very - long night in. He rules out Paris - too cliché. Rome, as well. L.A. bores him and Peter deserves better than a tumble in a Vegas hotel. New York is out of the question - he doesn't trust Stark not to try and intervene for all that the man is Earth's Best Defender.

He settles on a location and decides he'll bring Peter back here, ensure that Wong and the others know to leave the Sanctum alone.

When Peter arrives at the Sanctum the next afternoon, Stephen can hardly stop himself from saying "fuck dinner" and dragging Peter upstairs. No, he's going to do this right, make sure that Peter is a satisfied mess who will never want to leave.

"So, am I dressed okay?" Peter asks. He's wearing black slacks and shoes with a dark blue button-down shirt and a silver and black tie. He looks incredible. And Stephen has plans for that tie.

"You look wonderful," Stephen says honestly. "You'll fit right in." He himself is wearing a suit, understated but expertly cut. His tie and pocket square are blue and red, much like Peter's suit.

"We'll be a bit early for dinner in New York, won't we?"

Stephen just smiles and conjures a portal. "We're not having dinner in New York." They walk through the portal and arrive in Salzburg, a short walk away from _Pfefferschif_, a small, upscale place he'd found while at a conference one year.

Peter looks around, confused. "What about the time difference?"

Stephen smiles. Peter is so smart, he loves it. "We may have passed through a time-bending dimension." He brings a finger up to his lips as if say "shh." Peter smiles widely.

"You broke time for me," he says softly, amazed.

"I'd do much more than break time for you, Peter," Stephen says simply.

Stephen escorts them to the restaurant, where they're seated in a corner. Peter graciously offers to sit with his back to the room, but Stephen insists he takes the seat and conjures an invisible shield at his back.

They have a lovely dinner and Stephen keeps the conversation light on purpose. Peter's trying his best to keep his hormones in check, Stephen knows. He quite enjoys the boy's struggles.

Peter talks about his thoughts on attending MIT over Columbia or NYU. "I was going to go with NYU just because it's cheaper, but then I got the internship with Mr. Stark, which includes a free ride, so Columbia's possible. But with the sling ring, I could portal back here to patrol, you know?"

Stephen's reminded just how young Peter is, reminded of the responsibility he lays on himself without question. And his youth... it turns him on, he won't lie. He may not be a bad man, but he's certainly not a good one. While he loves Peter for the sense of responsibility he has; he wants to ease that burden for him.

"You should pick a school you'll enjoy. You're not the sole protector of New York, you know." It's not a rebuke, just a statement of fact. Peter shouldn't have to back-burn his education so he can patrol a city that's known for turning on its many protectors.

Peter's quiet. "I got accepted to Yale and Cambridge."

"Is the scholarship location dependent?" Stephen asks. There's a London Sanctum. It would be easy enough to trade places for part of the year with the sorcerer in charge of the London location.

"No," Peter tells him. "But I know Mr. Stark would be disappointed if I went overseas."

"You can't live just to make him happy, Peter," Stephen says. "You need to do what will make you happy, and that's not selfishness." He swallows back the insult that wants to spring forth. "And it's not as if the great Tony Stark can't hop on is private jet to come over and visit. Or as if you can't conjure a portal to bring you back here whenever you want."

"They have a great biochemistry program," Peter admits.

"It's your choice, Peter. Yours. Not mine, not Stark's, not even your Aunt May's."

Peter nods. "Can we order dessert?"

The conversation returns to its light air and Stephen enjoys watching Peter enjoy his dessert. He'll have to make sure that Peter always has chocolate.

Stephen pays discretely and guides Peter out of the restaurant when they're finished eating. It's dark outside and Stephen will have to bring Peter back here and show him the city in detail. Instead, he conjures a portal directly to his bedroom and walks them through it.

Peter looks around before turning to face Stephen. "This is..."

"My bedroom. We could simply sleep, if you'd prefer. Or I would be happy to make up a guest room for you." (Another lie. A big one.)

Peter loosens his tie. "No, I'd rather earn the sleep, if that's okay."

Aww, Peter's trying to be assertive. He'll learn.

Before Peter can toss the tie to the side, it's in Stephen's hands. "Don't stop on account of me," he says.

With a shaky nod, Peter undresses, revealing all his smooth, pale skin with just a hint of flush. He truly is beautiful, Stephen thinks. Young and innocent and all his to ruin.

When Peter is finished, Stephen just looks at him for the longest time, wanting to savor the moment of him before he's thoroughly debauched. And then he steps closer, much closer, and leans down to kiss him.

Peter's mouth opens with little prompting and then it's easy enough to let Peter know his place in all of this. Stephen controls the kiss, coaxing Peter's head as needed, threading his scarred fingers through Peter's hair. He doesn't really want to stop kissing Peter, but he has plans.

He steps back and undresses with ease, not quite giving Peter a show, but still encouraging him to look. He smirks at the hitch in Peter's breathing as he removes his pants and boxers. Long legs, long fingers... yes, it's true.

"Everything all right?" he asks.

Peter nods and Stephen's pleased to note that Peter's hard. The boy's average and slim and that cock is going to be a delight to play with.

"I need you to tell me what you want, Peter," he states, motioning for Peter to sit on the bed that's just drawn its own duvet and top sheet back. "I know what I want, but this is your day, after all."

_Tell me,_ he thinks. _Tell me every dirty thought you've had of me and I can tell you at least a dozen filthier ones for each._

Peter seems to be thinking over his words. Then he shrugs, a delicate lift of shoulders that are far stronger than they have any right to be. "Honestly, I just really want to get dicked down right now."

Stephen chuckles. "I think I can handle that. Is there anything you don't want me to do?"

Again, Peter considers. "Don't call me princess or anything like that. I get that kind of shit at school all the time."

Stephen pushes him back onto the bed and climbs over him. "No, you're not a princess, Peter. If anything, you're a prince. Or an angel. My very good, very precious Darling."

Peter lets out a whimper and Stephen smirks. "You like that? Do you want to be my Darling? Will you let me take care of you, treat you the way you deserve to be treated?" He nips at Peter's neck, just below his ear. "I will, Peter. I'll give you anything you want; I’ll make you feel so good you'll forget your own name." He moves to nip at the other side of Peter's neck. "I won't even need magic to do it."

"Please," Peter begs, trying to move his legs that Stephen's keeping pinned to the mattress. "Please, Stephen, Sir, please-"

They've hardly started and Peter's already begging. He's happy about that but it's not enough. He wants to see Peter cry, wants to know that the reality will surpass the fantasy. So, he keeps going, keeping up a stream of dark and dirty promises - and they _are_ promises. He'd told the absolute truth when he said he'd break more than time for Peter, do anything for him.

He kisses down Peter's body, nipping at his hyper-sensitive nipples, using magic to keep Peter from coming, edging him as he works. His hands map out just where Peter's particularly in need of touch, cataloguing the sounds and patches of skin. He's going to replay this over and over until he knows Peter's body better than his own.

Stephen spends what feels like forever and not enough time taking Peter apart. He has mercy and lets him come, before being a little less merciful and keeping up his stroking and causing the boy to whimper and whine at the over-stimulation. He hasn't even gotten around to Peter's ass yet.

He decides to remedy that and summons a bottle of lube. He's going to take his time with this, wants to feel as Peter's hole stretches for his fingers before he claims it with his cock. He's been dreaming about this for the longest time, has kept himself from looking into various futures because he wants to experience this untainted.

Peter is doing his best to relax for him after he rolls over onto his front, and Stephen appreciates the effort. (He's such a good prince, after all.) He painstakingly begins to open Peter up, fingers stretching and scissoring and seeking. When he brushes over Peter's prostate the boy lets out a yelp that turns into a loud moan as Stephen continues to brush over it.

He's three fingers in and Peter is still so tight around them and he's begging Stephen now, begging "Please, please, Sir, Stephen, god, please I need you," and it's some of the most beautiful music Stephen's ever heard. He keeps up the pressure on Peter's prostate, determined to wring another orgasm out of Peter before he fucks him. The goal is to wreck Peter, after all. And the boy did ask Stephen to "dick him down."

So, he continues his assault and kisses Peter's back, his shoulder and neck. "Let go, Peter, let go and let me have it. I know you can, Peter, it will feel so good, I promise."

With a cry and a violent arch of his body, Peter comes again.

Stephen sits back and surveys his handiwork before slicking up his aching cock. He turns Peter over gently; he wants to see Peter's face when he pushes in. He lines up his cock and then pins Peter's hands up by his head, lacing their fingers. He kisses Peter, hard and deep pulls back just enough to take in the expression as he slides in. Peter's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open and a long, strained, arousal-agonized moan is let loose as Stephen's cock splits him open. Then he's fully seated in tight, virgin heat and it's beyond any imaginings Stephen's had.

He kisses Peter again before growing out, "Mine."

Peter manages a breathy, "Yours" and cants his hips up before groaning at the feeling.

Stephen pulls out just a bit and eases back in, repeating himself several time before Peter begs him for more. Then he pulls back until he's nearly out completely and slams back in. The wail Peter lets out will play in his mind every waking hour until the day he dies, he thinks. So, he does it again, and again, and again. Finally, he pulls out enough to turn Peter over, pull him up on his knees and elbows, and start riding him.

Peter is heaven around his cock, fits him like he's been made just for Stephen - and hasn't he been? Since Stephen is the first and will be the only to have him? he shakes away such introspective thoughts and dedicates his full attention to fucking Peter for all he's worth. Peter's making the most incredible sounds, half ecstasy, half pain with every drive of Stephen's cock and continues to push back into him as if needing, wanting more. And god, Stephen gives it to him. He'll give Peter anything he wants.

He angles his hips just so and Peter clenches so tightly around him it's a wonder he can even move. He aims for that angle again and decides he's going to get another out of Peter. Sure, it'll probably hurt like a bitch for Peter, but in the best way possible. He'll get another out of Peter and then seek his own.

It takes a bit more time, and some more promises and dark praise that has Peter shivering as he sobs out another release and god Peter's so fucking perfect and all his and- and Stephen stops trying for any finesse. He fucks Peter hard and deep, grips his pale hips so tightly he knows they'll twinge with healing bruises tomorrow. All he can think is "Mine, Peter, fuck, all mine, never want to stop, mine, Peter, perfect,". He pulls Peter's head up by his hair so he can kiss him and with a final, brutal thrust, spills himself.

Stephen manages - barely - to keep from collapsing on Peter and instead braces himself on an arm enough to rolls him to their sides. And he kisses Peter's lips, his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere his lips can reach. He rubs gently up and down Peter's side as he slowly pulls out to Peter's mind-blown sobbing. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Peter. You're here with me, my darling prince. You're so wonderful Peter, so good."

Peter turns to face him, eyes slightly glazed and delirious with pleasure. He's a wreck; completely fucked out and Stephen hasn't seen anything even half as beautiful or perfect as Peter after taking his cock. He kisses Peter again, pouring devotion and love and yes, some obsession - because Peter's not ever going to be able to leave - into it.

It's sheer laziness that has him using magic to scour the bed and change the linens and clean them up. Cleaning Peter means he gets to dirty him again, so he doesn't mind. Instead he contents himself with holding Peter and kissing him and telling him how wonderful he is, promising that he'll take care of him, give him anything.

"Happy Birthday," he tells Peter, seeing that Peter's half asleep.

Peter manages a dopey sort of grin. "Best birthday ever," he says. "Can we do that again?"

Holding back his smirk, Stephen kisses him. "As often as you can stand and then some." Emphasis on the 'and then some.' He pulls back and brushes a stray curl away from Peter's eyes. "You're rather stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Peter shakes his head, still smiling. "Not stuck," he says. "I'm yours and you're mine. We should sleep now," he adds. "We've earned it."

Yes, Stephen thinks as Peter falls sleep. They've earned it. Stephen - through patience and precision and planning - has earned it.

He'd looked into over 14 million futures. Of the two futures where they defeated Thanos, he chose the future where he ended up Peter. It meant the sacrifice of more lives, but it was worth it.

They're going to be so happy.

He'll make sure of it.


End file.
